


When Percy doesn't get it right away

by Sonamae



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, clueless Percy, hint dropping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: Vex'ahlia is trying to tell the love of her life something wonderful, but it keeps flying over his head.





	

The metal weld was too far down, or maybe the pin? Percy's eyes were blurring at this point from the strain of work. There was a dull throb behind his temples that was keeping him from focusing. Shaking his head, Percy let out a long sigh and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to push away every sound. When he opened his eyes the pieces of the gun seemed to hover. His tinkering tools suddenly felt like extensions of his fingers. Leaning closer to look at the part of metal that was causing his Pepperbox to jam he sighed. As he adjusted his glasses and narrowed his eyes on the weld, someone knocked on the door.

Under normal circumstances he would have ignored them, but today his concentration was fleeting. Percy threw his screwdriver and winced as it rattled against a beaker. Reaching out he examined them both, whispering his apologizes. He pulled off one of his work gloves and rubbed at his temples.

The knock came again and he looked up to glare at the door.

“Percy? Are you alright in there?” Vex’ahlia’s voice was curious behind the wood. The tension eased out of his shoulders and any venom he felt ebbed away as he set his glove on his desk.

“I’m fine, you can come in.” He leaned back in his chair, watching the door creek open a few inches. Vex peeked inside, tentative and smiling as if trying not to giggle.

“You sure, no explosive chemicals or anything about to go off?” She pushed the door open the rest of the way and grinned, leaning against the frame.

“No, nothing pressing.” Which wasn’t... entirely true, the Pepperbox was pressing, but Vex was more important. He had too much making up to do for her, too much guilt layered over with his affection. Sometimes he’d see her smiling face and only see love, other times he saw the shadow of her death. That never stopped terrifying him.

“That’s wonderful, I was wondering how you were doing.” She stepped inside the doorway. Her steps are quiet but thankfully audible, something she seemed conscious of. Also there was something in the way she spoke, something that alluded to a task or favor.

“What do you mean?” If his voice came out resigned he tried to hide it, but he was tired and still not done with his gun. If he’d started on the Pepperbox first he wouldn’t be having this issue. He’d focused so hard on making that silly contraption for Scanlin though…

“Nothing,” Vex walked over to one of the spare stools and pointed at it, “do you mind if I sit?”

“Not at all.” He turned back to his workbench and glared at his gun. Vex’ahlia lifted the stool and set it next to him, then hoisted herself up so she was leaning close. Percy tuned her out, letting his vision relax into his regular hyperfocus. Vex’ahlia was quiet for her part, never stirring as Percy began his work. Vex merely watched and waited in the odd silence of Percy’s routine tinkering. Her presence was a warmth against his side.

Were she anyone else, save maybe Keyleth, the staring would have bothered him to no end. Normal people asked questions or pried into what he was doing. They would ask if his work was dangerous or if they might get hurt, things of that nature.

Vex just enjoyed the silence they shared, and Percy was forever greatful to have her beside him.

Finally the pin snapped up and Percy let out a long sigh before he pushed the gun far away from him. Vex’ahlia chuckled as Percy threw his arms against the table top and dropped his head onto them. He knew he looked like your common grade sufferer, what with his paltry first-world problems and all that, but Vex let him have his moment.

After several minutes of blessed silence, Vex hummed. One hand reached out to touch Percy’s shoulder. He looked over at her from the crest of his sleeve and saw that she was smiling fondly down at him.

“You missed dinner.” She informed him, thumb rubbing at the strap of his apron. “Come on, I’ll cook you something before I tuck you in.” Her smile grew into something he didn’t recognize. Before he could question it, she looked away and slipped off her stool.

“Vex, I can cook for myself,” he couldn’t help but grin as he pulled the apron over his head, “and really, you tucking me in? You speak as if you're my mother.” He expected something in his chest to twist, but instead it was only a sting.

Wounds healed over time after all.

“Not _your_ mother.” Vex said, poking him in the shoulder. He huffed and picked up a rag to scrub his face, but he could see a look of expectancy on Vex’ahlia’s face. He put the rag down and squinted at her.

“What? Is the grease that bad?” He pulled a mirror closer and began inspecting his cheeks.

Vex’ahlia only sighed. “No, you’re fine. Come on, hurry up.” She started walking toward the door and Percy set his mirror down, scrambling to hurry after her.

“You seem in a mood, did I do something wrong?” He reached out for her hand and found her fingers tightly gripping his own.

“What? No, oh no nothing like that.” Vex’ahlia smiled and leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “I’m just trying to think of what I can make you for supper.” She smiled when Percy leaned against her shoulder. “I was thinking bread bowls with horseradish soup.”

Percy hummed and scrunched his face. “I thought you didn’t like horseradish?” As they walked through the kitchen archway, Keyleth looked up from the book she’d been reading and blinked in shock. Her face flushed red the closer they got.

“My mother loved it when she was pregnant with me and Vax.” Vex’ahlia sighed as Keyleth yelped and dropped her book onto the table. Percy raised an eyebrow and glanced between the two of them.

“I don’t see why that would make you want to cook it for me, why not just regular potato soup?” He watched as Keyleth lifted her book and began to giggle, hiding her face behind the pages.

“Darling, really?” Vex’ahlia watched him, that same look on her face from earlier, then she sighed as if defeated. “Sit here, I’ll be right back.”

Percy watched her go, confusion coursing through him as he pulled up a chair next to Keyleth. She was still resolutely hiding behind her book when he turned toward her and crossed his arms.

“Alright, what’s going on?” He tried to sound more forceful and less confused, but the way Keyleth peered over her book said it all. She knew he was frustrated.

“Oh… ummm.” Keyeth’s eyes glanced around the room several times before they honed back in on her pages. “You know, I got you these.” She reached between the pages and pulled out a needle with a thread tied at the end. “It’s a silly tradition in my tribe, but it could be fun.” Her book snapped shut and she pushed away from the table.

“Keyleth! Where are you-” He was cut off as she shoved the needle and thread into his open hand and scurried away from the table. “What?” He watched her rush out, listening to her giggling as she clutched her book to her chest. With a heavy sigh, Percy set the needle down on the table and narrowed his eyes at it. 

What good was a needle and thread? Was there a hole on his coat? Was Keylteth trying to be subtle about the hole? He couldn’t find a hole, what was this for?

He sat there so long that he almost missed Vex’ahlia walking back into the room. She set a bowl of soup in front of him and plopped onto the chair Keyleth had vacated, leaning against Percy’s shoulder as he began to eat.

“What’s this?” She plucked the thread out of Percy’s hand and wound it around her finger, needle swaying.

“Haven’t the slightest, Keyleth gave it to me, said something about tradition and ran off.” Percy swallowed a mouthful of reheated soup and sighed. “This is delightful, thank you darling.” Vex’ahlia beamed at him before setting the needle and thread on the table.

“Anything for the father of my child.” Vex’ahlia said with a knowing grin. Percy laughed, spoon halfway to his mouth. That was a very striking tease.

The spoon paused.

Wait.

Wait a minute.

“A needle and thread is meant to determine the sex of a baby. It’s a wives tale.” Percy set the spoon back in the bowl and turned quickly to Vex’ahlia. “Wait, is Keyleth insinuating-” Vex laughed.

“Percy!” She gripped his arm, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, “I just said-oh my-Keyleth!” Vex’ahlia shouted. “Keyleth I think it hit him! I think he gets it!”

There was a scream from the other room of sheer delight.

“Vex.” Percy stared up at her in shock. “Vex’ahlia, love of my life, keeper of my funds, are you… are you telling me that we’re going to have-”

“Yes!” Vex screamed. Percy dove at her, hugging her close to his chest as he began to laugh. The chair he’d been sitting in toppled to the ground, while the one Vex had recently been perched on swayed.

“How long have you known?” He asked as he lifted her off the ground and spun her in a circle.

“Keyleth confirmed it this morning, but I’ve been guessing for two months.” She admitted with a blush as Percy began kissing her cheeks.

“Two months?” Percy took in a sharp breath, then sat on the table where Vex could settle between his legs. “Wait, does your brother know?”

“Does your bother know what? Why are we screaming?” Vax rushed in, tousled and obviously confused with a dagger in his hand. He looked as if he’d been woken from a very satisfying nap.

“I’m pregnant.” Vex admitted.

“I’m a father!” Percy looked down at Vex’ahlia’s belly and bit his lip. “What if it’s twins? You’re a twin, could that be a chance? I mean of course it could, but-”

“You’re _what_?” Vax shouted over Percy’s barrage of questions and Vex’ahlia’s delighted laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't want to post this because I feel like it's not very good, but hey. Why the hell not am I right? In for a Penny.


End file.
